


Resolution

by FullOnLarrie



Series: Winter Drabbles 2017 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble Prompt 90 - Wreath, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt 90 - Wreath





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com) for being an awesome beta!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free. Please send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**

The front door bangs open, the ridiculous bell-covered wreath jingles as it bounces against the glass. Harry brings the cold in with him, cheeks and nose pink, snowflakes in his hair. 

Perfect. 

Louis’ trembling hands retrieve the tiny box from its hiding place. 

Nervousness twists his insides, claws at his throat, and he takes a shaky breath. First one foot then the other, towards his greatest love.

Harry turns his head, and when he sees Louis, he smiles. Bright. Happy.

Instantly Louis’ apprehension leaves him. 

Open box, down on one knee. 

Harry freezes, mouth hanging open. 

Louis asks, “Marry me?”


End file.
